Telescoped ammunition was developed in part to provide for greater shell storing densities and ease of ammunition feeding. These advantages stem from the fact that the telescoped shells are more uniform in diameter and shorter in length than conventional shells of comparable calibre. Although telescoped shells are generally larger in diameter than their counter-part conventional shells, their generally shorter length can facilitate shell handling and feeding.
Other advantages stemming from the shorter length of the telescoped ammunition include the cannon design and configuration. For example, the breech, or operating mechanism may be shorter. This is particularly true when a rotating type chamber is utilized. In turn, a shorter operating mechanism in a cannon may enable the cannon to elevate to high angles while at the same time providing a low profile for the cannon when mounted on an assault vehicle.
The present invention incorporates a rotating chamber within a breech/receiver assembly which is compact and lightweight to enable vehicle-mounted cannons utilizing the breech/receiver assembly of the present invention to elevate to high angles. Additionally, the breech/receiver assembly provides for reduced recoil loading on gun mount trunions thereby facilitating the mounting of the cannon on the assault vehicles.